Lost
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: What happens when three, very powerful beings end up in the Avenger's universe? What will happen, and what kind of troubles had they brought with them? (Self-Insert OC) "ON HIATUS"
1. Prologue

**A/N: HERE WE GO! New story, new setting, and with OCs from me and claytronus02. I only own my OCs, Clayton and Dusk belong to claytronus02.**

* * *

"My god," I thought.

My head ached as my vision was able to see something else than black. From my lying down position, I was able to tell that I was in an alley of some sorts, and I could tell that without my eyes.

Slowly I got up. I used the wall as support as I shakily got up from the ground. I dusted myself off and checked to see if I was hurt.

Nothing.

My green armor under my blue cloak was ok and the cloak itself was fine. I adjusted the hood, and checked my weapons.

Dual SMGs?

Here and fully loaded.

Digi-Katana?

Here and ready to slice.

Huge assortment of grenades?

Here, nuff said.

"I wonder where am I?" I thought.

I looked up and saw the sunny sky. I reflected on what happened and how it got me here.

 **Exactly fifteen hours before**

"Screw you!" I shouted as I shot a soldier full of holes.

In short, I was on a large interstellar death ship. I didn't had to be there, nope, I was simply minding my own business with Desperado and the Gang, sipping plantation ice tea, when shit hit the fan.

I got a transmission from one of my many sources, that a large fleet of warships had entered one of my many allied planets, and were taking a beating.

Normally, I would send reinforcements to help, since I dislike intervening unless it's absolutely necessary. But, as I was about to send reinforcements, the planet radioed that an unknown person was counterattacking the ships and the troops.

"Do you know who he is?" I asked the Commander.

"No, Wheel," he replied. "All we where able to get of him was that he was wearing gold armor and had a katana."

I held the radio in my hand, trying to piece together the puzzle.

Then it hit me.

"Oh fudge," I said.

"What? What is it Wheel?" the Commander asked frantically.

"Evacuate the planet, NOW," I said. "This is going SOUTH really fast."

"WAIT WHAT, WHY?"

"No questions, Commander, this is big and there is a possibility that the planet may get destroyed."

"DESTROYED? But-but we can't! We can't mobilize an evacuation of that size in this small window of time!"

"Clam down, I'm going to send over a fleet of transports to get everyone off that planet, just start the evac. Commander"

The Commander was silent for a second, he sighed, and then he responded,

"Ok, I'll start the evac, just get here."

"Right away Commander."

I mobilized the 83th Inter-Dimensional/Stellar fleet and made our way to the planet. I could tell that the hostile ships suffered heavy resistance, from both the unknown hero and the planet's orbital defenses.

I instructed Desperado and the Gang to help with the evacuation and to get out of there. They nodded. As they started to leave, I told them not to wait for me. Desperado gave me thumbs up as a confirmation.

When I was alone, I stared at the largest ship as if it had eyes.

"You two don't know when to stop," I said coldly.

I snapped my fingers and teleported away.

When the teleportation process finished, I found myself in a rather large room. I would tell you what it was, but that's when I noticed a large assortment of soldiers in front of me. Acting quickly, I drew my SMGs.

"Fun," I said.

I gunned down what seemed to be an endless stream of soldiers until they stopped coming. I looked around the room as I reloaded the SMGs. The room was knee-deep in dead bodies, blood was splattered on the walls, and body parts were scattered around the room.

I sighed as I continued on. These peons, low level enemies, were mostly annoying rather than a true threat to me. They no longer satisfied my psychotic, and sadistic cravings. As I continued to the bridge, I see signs that there was a large battle that was fought here: the walls were scarred, the metal floor had multiple holes, the dead bodies of soldiers, stuff like that.

I holstered my SMGs as I entered the bridge. As I entered, two combatants were already at it. One was a human with golden armor wielding a yellow katana while the other was a large blackish-gray anthropomorphic wolf that was fighting back with a machete-like weapon.

Now I would go into the specifics on what was going on, but before I could intervene or get a sense of what was going on, something on one of the ship's monitors caught my eye. After reading what it said, I glanced over to the two fighters; both showed no signs of stopping.

"Should I tell them or not," I mused.

After weighing the situation and comparing the results with my morals, I decided to tell them. I unsheathed my digi-katana and sliced the air horizontally. It created a fast-moving shockwave that knocked both of the fighters to the ground and stunned them. I teleported both of them to me and then I proceeded to slap both of them on the face.

"Are you two done with your little skirmish?" I asked sarcastically as I put away the katana.

"Wheel, what are you doing here?" asked the human.

"Yeah, why ARE you here?" asked the wolf.

"Clayton," I addressed to the former. "Dusk," to the latter. "Normally, I don't interfere with other worldly problems or quarrels, but if it involves me in any way I have to intervene."

"And this involves you how?" asked Clayton.

"See that planet there," I pointed to the planet.

"Yes?"

"That planet is protected under my jurisdiction, and do you know what kind of damage you guys could have done?"

They were about to respond, but then I raised my hand and continued,

"Its rhetorical."

We stared at the planet until I said,

"You're lucky someone told me that it was you two,"

"Why?" asked Dusk.

"Because I would've told the planet's commander to fire the SPAC. The Solar Particle Accelerator Cannon; it's capable of destroying multiple planets in one charge. The planet is basically a huge death cannon."

"Hmmm," mused Dusk.

"Did you really have to give him that idea?" scolded Clayton.

I stood in silence, ignoring Clayton's scolding, when I realized that I had totally forgot to mention to the two.

"We have to get off this ship, NOW," I said.

"Get off, why now?"

"Umm, I may have forgot to tell you that whatever powers this ship is going critical in about," I look at the monitor again. "Thirty seconds…"

"WHAT?!" both of them screamed at me.

"Hmm, I swear it was longer,"

An explosion rocked the ship as its fuel source started to go critical.

"Alright, I'm getting us out of here," I said as I snapped my fingers.

Nothing happened.

"Shoot," I snapped again.

Nothing.

"WHY AT OUT OF ALL TIMES, I CAN'T SNAP?"

*snap*

Then like that the three vanished.

And the ship then exploded.

*BOOM!*

 **Present time**

As those memories came back to me I made a mental note to myself,

"I am SO going to SKIN them alive when I find them,"

* * *

 **A/N: Lets just say I'm not going to happy when I find those two. *Worlds End starts playing***

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	2. Rough Start

**A/N : You know the drill. Don't own Avengers. OCs belong to me and claytronus02.**

* * *

I teleported to the top of the building that surrounded me, I needed to get a view on where I was.

As I got to the top of the building I found myself in a large city of some sorts. After viewing the area, I came to conclude that I was in New York.

How did I know I was in New York you may ask?

I saw the Empire State building as I viewed the city from my elevated position.

I wondered where Clayton and Dusk were. They were not beside me when I woke. When I teleport others they don't usually end up somewhere else. The only conclusion that I got was that they either woke up earlier and left or ended up somewhere else in the city.

I knew I had to find the two. Who knows what kind of trouble they could cause here, especially when I'm not there to break it up when it gets too intense. Think of me as the middleman for both of them, the moderator, or the guy who makes sure you don't kill yourselves or anyone else.

"It's like finding a needle in a haystack," I thought.

For an hour, I spent my time teleporting from rooftop to rooftop, trying to find my acquaintances. I avoided the streets, to avoid detection, and because its easier to see the skyline and the streets from above. I sighed as I pulled out my binoculars for the umpteenth time; I had no luck finding the two.

"How bloody hard is it to find a anthro. wolf and a magical human?" I asked myself. "God, I had an easier time finding microscopic robots than this."

I was about to put away my binoculars when I heard a whoosh past me.

"WOAH!"

I quickly used the binoculars so see what it was. I was only able to catch, whatever it was, what colors it was, red and yellow.

As curiosity got the best of me, I decided to follow the red and yellow object. I teleported from rooftop to rooftop again, following the object. However, as I followed the object, I was able to hear more and more sounds of a battle.

This worried me. I didn't know if those two go into trouble or something. My suspicions were correct, as I teleported to a rooftop that was overlooking the fight, I saw Dusk throw a large, green and muscular thing (person?) into a nearby skyscraper. The green person didn't seem fazed by the impact and jumped back down into the fray. I also saw someone with a hammer fighting Dusk, once in a while that person would conjure a lighting strike on Dusk, but it would do little to stop him.

I looked farther down and saw Clayton fighting three people at once. One was a guy who had a shield; another was another guy shooting arrows at him, which did nothing, the arrows bounced off his armor, and a third who I saw as a female redhead with a black jumpsuit. I saw Clayton trade blows with Shield Guy, his katana hitting against the shield. The Redhead took potshots at Clayton with her pistol.

I was about to teleport down there to help them, but as soon as I tried to teleport something blasted me over the edge of the building.

"WHAT THE FU-!" I shouted.

I recovered quickly as I teleported back up to the roof again. When I got to the top again, I saw a red and yellow robot looking down over the edge.

"Where did you go?" the robot asked.

"Right behind you," I said codly.

The robot quickly turned around and was surprised to find me back on the roof.

"Wait how did you…"

"Magic," I wiggled my fingers for emphasis.

"…"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," the robot replied. "I'm not a robot, if you're wondering."

Ok, he wasn't a robot. "So a human in battle armor I presume?"

"Yes,"

"Hmm, I thought so," I could tell he wasn't a robot already, considering his actions didn't fit the actions of a true robot. "Name's Wheel by the way."

The man reacted as if this shocked him.

"Wait YOU'RE Wheel?"

"Yes, who were you expecting, someone more flashy?"

"No, just someone who doesn't look like a wizard."

"I get that a lot," I huffed while crossing my arms. "So how do YOU know me if I don't know you?"

"Your wolf friend said something about you getting him and goldie into this mess, Stark by the way, aka Iron Man. Your friends are currently fighting my friends."

"Did he now?" I questioned. "Well, he started it."

Iron was about to ask me what the "it" was, but I stopped him with a raised hand,

"Later, not now Stark. We have to break up the fight,"

"Why?"

"Do you want the Milky Way to still exist?"

"Milky Way… oh- OH!" he started to get where I was going.

I started to walk over to the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Ending this,"

I fell over the side.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

As I fell, I unsheathed my katana. I saw Iron Man fly up next to me.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" he asked.

"No, don't worry, I did more stupid things before," I replied.

Before I slammed into the ground, I embedded the katana into the pavement. It created a shockwave that froze all seven fighters from what they were doing. I walked away from the crash, and picked up my katana and sheathed it.

I saw Iron Man land beside me and I could tell under that mask he was amazed.

"If you're asking," I started. "It's called Shock and Freeze. Stops time for about a minute for anyone who was in the shockwave."

He went over to Clayton and waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"What the hell are you?" he questioned.

"I ask myself that question as well, Stark," I replied. "Now to separate them."

I snapped my fingers and both parties were separated. Iron Man's friends appeared behind him while, Clayton and Dusk appeared behind me.

"Stark, we have about fifteen seconds before time starts again, I'll try and stop my guys while you stop yours, alright?"

"Got it, I hope,"

We both watched as time started up again. The fighters finished whatever motion they were stuck in, before realizing they missed.

As time resumed, I immediately slapped Clayton and Dusk.

"I can't leave you two alone for one second can't I?" I said.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Iron Man.

I turned around and sliced whatever came our way, when I looked up I saw that I sliced in half a car, both sides missing where we were standing.

I sheathed the katana and said,

"Lets start over shall we?"

* * *

 **A/N: Don't you like it when things go smoothly? Note to self: NEVER leave Clayton and Dusk alone. Till next time.**

 **-D.W**


	3. Stuck

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Clayton, or Dusk, only my OCs. Anything that doesn't belong to me belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

After we cleaned up the damage that was cause by this "little" battle with our "magic", we were taken to Stark tower. It is a large building with Stark in bold, capital letters on the side of the building.

"How did I miss this?" I asked myself.

When we all settled in the tower, we decided to introduce ourselves again, PROPERLY.

"So, you three are super-dimensional beings who somehow ended up in our dimension?" asked Captain America/ Steve Rogers.

"Yeh, that kinda sums it up," I said.

"Ok, since we're done here let's get out of here," said Dusk. "I'm out,"

He tried to open a portal.

Nothing happened.

"What the…"

He tried again.

Same result.

"WHEEL!"

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I said with my hands raised. "I don't have the power to do that,"

"Here, let me try Dusk," said Clayton.

He tried to open a portal, but had the same result.

"That's strange,"

I was also trying in vain to open a portal, but I got the same result.

"…"

I was puzzled by this conundrum. Someone or something was restricting our powers to travel dimensions.

"All right, new problem," I said. "We're stuck here,"

"Yeah, no shit Captain Obvious," said Dusk.

I glared at Dusk, or rather looked at him, since my hood covered my face in darkness, so I couldn't "glare" properly.

"What do you mean you're "stuck" here?" asked Black Widow/ Natasha Romanoff.

"What I mean by stuck…" I started.

"We can't get out of this dimension," finished Clayton.

"But, aren't you guys like some kind of all-powerful dimensional beings?" asked Hawkeye/ Clint Barton. "What's stopping you guys from leaving?"

"Well," I said. "Considering that we three hop dimensions all the time, we can travel dimensions quite easily, but something or someone is nullifying our ability to do so,"

"Do you have any idea who or what that may be?" asked Tony.

"No…" I slowly said. "Our powers are almost unrivaled, so it's hard to tell who or what can stand up against them,"

"That's true," said Thor. "My lightning wasn't even denting you two, and it has the power to obliterate entire armies,"

"Oh god, if we're stuck here…" said Dusk.

"Oh crap," facepalmed Clayton.

I noticed Steve motioning me to come over.

"What's their problem?" he whispered to me.

"Clayton and Dusk are like total opposites, and most of the time they can't stand each other," I replied back.

"Is it going to cause a problem?"

"No, as long as I'm around they SHOULDN'T cause one," I stressed the "shouldn't".

Unbeknownst to the heroes, they never knew they were being watched. Above in the stratosphere, was a large warship. This was neither Dusk's warships nor Wheel's. The warship had three large letters printed on its side. The letters were:

D.E.T

"HAHAHAHHA! The machine worked," shouted a hearty voice belonging to a large and muscular man as he looked at the monitor.

"We've not only trapped Wheel, but also two other troublemaking dimensional beings," said another voice belonging to a smaller and leaner man.

"We've hit the JACKPOT, Frank!"

"You said it Jackson," replied Frank.

"With Wheel trapped we can finally capture him and use him to persuade his "friends" into surrendering," said Jackson.

"We have a tiny problem through, Jackson,"

"What is it?"

"Wheel just made friends with those superheroes, and they're not going to give him up,"

"Don't worry, we'll just tell them he's a criminal and they'll hand him over,"

"And his dimensional friends?"

"Don't worry, I have plans for them as well," Jackson chuckled.

The two never knew they were being watched as well. As above them was a green-cloaked, female figure that was listening to their conversation. The figure was invisible to the two, and made her way out of the room. She was able to find a spot where no guard would find her, and uncloaked. She had a striking resemblance to Wheel, clothes and all, the only difference was she was female and had different colors for her clothes. Her cloak was green instead of blue, and her armor was red and black instead of green.

She sighed and said,

"Don't worry Uncle Wheel, I won't let these meatheads hurt you,"

* * *

 **A/N Uh oh, our heroes are stuck here. And who is this mysterious figure that's connected to Wheel? Thanks to DarkDust27 for favoriting and to kvdsouza for putting this story in his community.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	4. Family

**A/N: Ditto, I only own my OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Not long after we introduced ourselves to the Avengers, the team got a video call from a guy with an eye patch saying that someone, or something, called Hydra was attacking a remote forested area in the West Coast.

"We're on it Fury, Avengers," said Tony. "Lets do this,"

"Uh, Tony?" I asked. "Who is this "Hydra" person?"

"Tony, who is that?" asked Fury.

"Oh, this is Wheel," replied Tony. "We met him and his friends…"

I shot him a look.

"Er acquaintances, earlier today. Don't worry they're not dangerous,"

Fury sighed before continuing,

"Just get there alright? We'll talk about this later," and the video feed cut off.

I looked back at the others, who were getting nervous about being around Clayton and Dusk, who were eyeing daggers at each other. Five minutes earlier they had a heated "argument" which I had to "break up", again. When they noticed me staring at them, they stopped glaring at each other, before doing something else, Clayton started reading a book, while Dusk examined his blade.

"So who is this "Hydra"?" I asked Tony again as I turned around.

"First off, Hydra isn't a person," replied Tony. "Hydra is a secret terrorist organization that seeks world domination,"

"Sounds so cliché," I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds like SOMEONE I know," I replied quietly to Tony.

"Who's tha- nevermind,"

I asked Tony to see if we can help along the way. But he declined and told us that we would have to stay at Stark Tower until this was sorted out. As they left, I struck up a conversation with Tony's AI and personal helper Jarvis.

"Can't believe those humans just left us caged up here," said Dusk. "We should be out there helping them kick ass,"

"We can't Dusk," said Clayton. "Besides, how will people react when they see? We kinda messed up part of the city already,"

Dusk huffed and stared out the window muttering something inaudible.

When talking to Jarvis, I found it similar to talking to Silica, just a little awkward since I only heard the voice. Silica had a life-size hologram and had a physical appearance in the world, so you had the feeling you were talking to someone, and not just a ghost-figure.

As I was getting more information about Hydra, I got the feeling someone was watching me. I looked behind me to find the only people in the room, was Clayton, Dusk, and I.

"Jarvis?" I asked the AI.

"Yes, Wheel?" he responded. I told him to drop the "Master" title.

"Do you know if anyone else is in the room, other than us?"

"No, I can confirm that no one else is in this room,"

"Then you better check again,"

Before he could respond, I pulled a pin from a random grenade and tossed it in the middle of the room,

"NADE OUT!"

Everyone but me took cover. But the grenade never went off.

"THE HELL, WHEEL?" Clayton scolded me.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" added Dusk.

The grenade then went off covering the room in a red light. But it reveled something that no one saw before.

A female figure was standing next to the grenade.

"Who is that?" questioned Jarvis.

"I may know," I responded as the light faded. I snapped my fingers to revel the figure. The figure looked remarkably like me but had a green cloak instead of a blue one, and had red and black armor instead of my green armor.

"Hi, Uncle…" the figure started

"Hello Jackie, care to explain?"

"Uncle? Wheel, who is she?" asked Dusk.

"Yeah, WHO is she? I thought you never had any family members," added Clayton.

"You never told them about me?" Jackie whispered shouted to me.

I sighed before continuing,

"First off, I'm NOT her uncle. She just likes to call me that. Secondly, this is Jackie, my younger cousin,"

Jackie gasped as she said, "You must be Wheel's friends," she teleported to Dusk and Clayton. "He told me SOOO much things about you," she then continued to rant on to the two.

After a minute or so, I used my powers to mute her, and I went up to the two,

"Annoying ain't she? This is what I have to put up with,"

"Why did you mention to us that you had family?" asked Clayton.

I shrugged. "Never came up,"

"You don't…" started Dusk.

"Don't look related, yeah, I get that a lot, but we are,"

"And I'm assuming she has the same powers as you,"

"Unfortunately, yes, but instead of a katana and SMGs, she wields knives, and heavy weaponry,"

"That doesn't sound good,"

"Yeah, and you don't want to know where she hides the howitzer,"

"Oh god, another destroyer and this time it's more annoying,"

"Says the guy who tried to blow up my planet," I retorted. "Lets see why she's here,"

I unmuted Jackie,

"Jackie!"

She stopped talking,

"Yes, Uncle?"

"What are you doing here?"

She hesitated before continuing, "Well you see, it's kinda of a long story…"

"Just spill it," I snapped.

She explained after the explosion, both the Gang and Crew started to look for us. Since they couldn't find us in the wreckage, they started to search to see if we were in the same dimension. After that failed, they started to search dimensions for us.

"Hey," she said. "Can't you three travel dimensions, like on the fly?"

"Yeah, but we can't," said Dusk. "Something is suppressing our powers to do that,"

"I think I have the answer to that," Jackie said as she twiddled her thumbs.

"What is it?" I asked.

She gulped, "The D.E.T,"

"WHAT!"

I started to pace the room like a madman,

"Impossible, they're not capable of creating such a machine," I muttered.

"If I may question Ms. Jackie," said Jarvis. "Who is this D.E.T?"

"Yeah, who are they?" asked Clayton.

Jackie looked at me before sighing and continuing,

"The D.E.T is a police force sent out to get us, the Gang, and the Crew. They believe our interference within dimensions is wrong and now they want our heads for it,"

"Wait, so you guys are criminals?" said Clayton.

"NO, WE AREN'T!" she shouted. "Sorry, the D.E.T believes ANY interference of any kind, good or bad, is wrong. We're not the criminals, they are,"

"Jackie!" I shouted.

"Yes Uncle?"

"Do you know what they're up to?"

"As far as I know, convincing your new friends to hand you over to them,"

"Dammit,"

"Are they really going to believe them, though?" asked Clayton.

"The D.E.T is really good at deceiving people, and they know how to manipulate people," I replied.

"At least they are not out for us, right?" said Dusk.

"Nope, they're here for you two as well," said Jackie.

"WHAT!" both of them screamed at her.

"Wait, why should we worry?" said Dusk. "You guys fight them all the time, it shouldn't be hard for us to fight them,"

"No, you should worry," said Jackie. "I heard that they have plans for you as well,"

"Hmm," I mused. "The D.E.T are stepping up their game, JARVIS!"

"Yes, Wheel?"

"Try and contact the Avengers, tell them not to listen to anyone claiming to be from something called D.E.T,"

"I will do that now,"

"C'mon guys, lets go," I said to the others "Lets see what the D.E.T is up to,"

* * *

 **A/N: Introducing JACKIE, my younger cousin, who is REALLY annoying but extremely deadly. Shoutout to Mattgenesis for following and favoriting the story.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**

 **Update: In the chapter, I switch to third-person POV for some reason. I fixed the mistake, try to find where it was.**


	5. Finding Friends

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

"Before you leave Wheel," said Jarvis. "I was unable to contact any of the Avengers,"

"They must be in danger," said Jackie.

"The D.E.T must have gotten to them," said Clayton.

I shook my head, "I doubt that, remember Jackie said they didn't want to harm the Avengers at all,"

"So these Hydra guys must've got them?" asked Jackie.

"Most likely," said Jarvis. "But the Avengers had dealt with Hydra many times before and thwarted them on every occasion, it is highly unusual for Hydra to get them,"

"What are we waiting for?" said Clayton. "Let's go!"

"Oh the irony," said Dusk with a chuckle. "We're saving the heroes,"

And from there we teleported to where the Avengers were last seen.

 **Wooded area, Northwest America**

When we finished teleporting we found ourselves in some kind of forest. Jackie leaned on a tree for support.

"God DAMMIT!" she said.

"What's with her?" Clayton whispered to me.

"She can't get over the nausea feeling after she teleports long distance," I whispered back. "She's kinda pissed that she can't get over it,"

"Ha, I guess SOMEONE can't hold their lunch," said Dusk a little too loud.

Jackie immediately flew over to Dusk and gave him a huge slap on the face.

*SMACK*

"OW! What is it with you people and the slapping?"

"You better learn when to shut up Wolfie, or I'm going to have to do it for you," she said venomously.

"Did I forget to mention her attitude could change on a whim?" I whispered.

"Are you SURE she's related to you?" asked Clayton.

"Yah," I replied back. "Are you two quite done? We're burning daylight!"

Jackie glared at Dusk before saying, "Yes, Uncle we're done!" She then whispered to Dusk, "You better watch out when you sleep tonight Wolfie,"

"Ok, according to Jarvis, the Avengers' last known position is about a mile west of here, let's go,"

 **Time skip**

After traveling about thirty minutes, we came upon some kind of base/compound in a clearing in the woods. The area clearly had signs of some kind of battle raged on: crates, explosive marks, dead bodies, etc.

"Wait," said Jackie. "Couldn't we just teleported here? Why did we walk all the way from here?"

"Two reasons Jackie," I replied. "One, its dangerous to teleport someplace you don't know, and two the scenery is really nice around here,"

"I wonder what happened here?" asked Clayton as he surveyed the scene. "Can you guys tell who won?"

"Well, considering I don't see any dead Avengers, I think the good guys won," I said.

"We should stay vigilant," Jackie said as she pulled out a quad-rocket launcher. "Never know if there's a baddie still out there,"

"Can you use something less destructive Jackie?" I said as I grabbed my SMGs.

"Fine," she swapped her rocket launcher with a minigun.

"How much weapons are you carrying?" asked Dusk as he unsheathed his blade.

"I don't know, I lost count after the five hundred and fortieth one,"

"How are you not weighed down by it?" said Clayton as he got out his katana.

"Magic," she replied.

"Don't ask, even I don't know how she does it," I said.

We proceeded to the base carefully. We didn't know if anyone was still alive around the base, good or bad. We were ready to take anyone on. We approached the front of the base.

"Really, we're going in the front," said Dusk.

"Does it matter?" I replied.

I tapped the door and pushed it open, the handle was blown off, and it creaked eerily opened. I peeked inside.

Lets see, checklist for any abandoned bad guy base:

Dead bodies of henchmen. Check.

Lots of damage. Check.

The place is trashed. Check.

Possible Hydra henchmen. Check… wait what.

"Hey!" yelled one of them. "Who are you?"

I was going to reply with a snarky comment, but I said to myself, "Screw it," and tossed a black hole grenade in there and shut the door.

The grenade sucked anything not tied down in the room into it and then blew up. The explosion tore the damaged door off its hinges.

"Let me guess," said Jackie. "Black Hole?"

I nodded.

After our "encounter" with the Hydra soldiers, we explored the base for any clues on what may have happened to the Avengers. We split up to cover more ground, as we soon found out the base was quite big. I was able to find the security room, and hoped to find any answers on what happened.

I hoped wrong.

The room was completely trashed, as if someone didn't want anyone to know what happened. Monitors were broken; control panels were smashed, and sparks flew from various electrical appliances. I walked over to a control panel and took out my tablet.

"Just gonna hack this, and… boom," I was able to download any surviving video feeds to my tablet so I could view them. I started to view each video segment. Not much were useful, however, as many didn't show anything.

I was about to load up another segment when I heard something behind me. I swung around and pointed one of my SMGs behind me.

Nothing.

I turned on my SMG's laser guide and made sure I wasn't missing anything invisible. I also dropped and kicked an infa-red grenade in the center of the room. When the red bubble covered the room, I was able to make out someone hiding in a pile of rubble.

I made my way over to the pile and started to remove rubble from it. I kept my guard up, as I got closer to where the person was supposed to be. I quickly threw the last piece of rubble that was covering the person and aimed my SMG, who I saw shocked me.

* * *

 **A/N: And cliffhanger, I'm writing this late at night, so yeah, may be bad. Who may this mystery person be?**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	6. Where Are You?

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

It was Black Widow.

I quickly got her out of the rubble and checked for a pulse.

She had one.

I sighed with relief as I used my powers to heal her wounds.

Jackie suddenly teleported in, "Got anything Unc- who's that?" she asked.

"Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow,"

"How did you find her?"

"Found her under some rubble, didn't know how she got there. You found anything?"

"Nope, just a lot of destruction,"

"Know where our two "friends" are?"

"I think Dusk was looking in a warehouse-like room and Clayton was looking in a barracks,"

An explosion was then heard.

"That doesn't sound good," said Jackie.

"Stay here with Natasha, make sure she's ok," I said as I started to head out the room.

"Wait! She doesn't know I'm a good guy, what do I do if she attacks me?" she said.

"Uh, try talking to her first, if that doesn't work, then go easy on her," I said.

I left the room and sprinted down the darkened hallway to where I heard the explosion. "I really hope those two aren't fighting each other,"

Down the hallway I found myself running into a squad of Hydra soldiers. I took out my SMGs and quickly gunned them down. I was long gone before they fell down. Normally, I would talk before shooting, but when there's danger, that policy is gone. I reloaded my SMGs and got ready to meet any more troops.

I ran into a room where I thought the explosion occurred and what I saw surprised me. The room was a warehouse of some sorts, crates and boxes were stacked to the ceiling, but that wasn't the surprise. No, I saw Hydra soldiers and D.E.T troopers fighting Clayton and Iron Man. The two were holding back the two types of soldiers pretty well. I saw that I was on a catwalk that was above where the two were fighting.

"There he is, get him!"

"Crap," I thought. I swung around and let loose a hail of bullets at the incoming D.E.T troopers. One by one each fell as a bullet met a man. I backed up and ran across the catwalk, troopers following me and taking shots.

"Need to get them off my tail," I thought. I grabbed a grenade and rolled it front of me. I jumped off the catwalk onto some boxes.

The grenade exploded and sent the troopers behind me falling to their deaths.

I shot my way towards the two. "Tony, what the hell is going on?" I asked as I gunned down a Hydra soldier.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, who are these people in the black jumpsuits?" he said as he blasted a D.E.T trooper.

"D.E.T troopers," I said. "These guys are a pain in the arse,"

"Why are they after you?"

"Actually they're out for everyone in the Gang and Crew," I said. "Apparently dimensional intervention is not allowed in their handbook,"

"So you're a criminal?"

"Not really, they see good interventions bad as well," I said. "Have you two seen Dusk or anyone else,"

"No, we haven't, have you?" said Clayton as he sliced a Hydra soldier.

"Yeah, found Natasha under some rubble in the security room, Jackie is watching her,"

"Wait, who is this Jackie person?" asked Tony.

"My younger cousin, oh yeah, she's more deadlier than I am,"

"Oh great,"

"Yeah, and you two never met Buster yet, I think she's going introduce him later,"

"Buster?" asked Clayton.

"Don't worry he can only be controlled by Jackie, no bigie," I said as I shot down the last trooper.

"Hmm, so that's why we lost contact with Natasha," said Tony.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"I have no clue, Wheel. Ever since we got here, the comms went down,"

Jackie then teleported in with Natasha on her shoulder, Natasha was tied up and gagged.

"I'm assuming you have an explanation for this?" I asked her.

"Hey, she went crazy on me. And I went easy on her," she replied.

I sighed. "Just untie her,"

"No way, when she woke up she wanted my head, I'm not cutting her loose,"

"Did you try explaining?"

"YES! But she didn't believe me,"

I groaned.

I turned to Natasha and took the gag off. Before she could say something I hushed her, and introduced Jackie to Tony and Natasha.

"You two are related?" said Natasha as I untied her.

"Yeah, hard to believe, right?" I replied.

"While we're on the topic of introductions… can I introduce Buster?" said Jackie.

"I don't think…" I tried to say.

"Nope, too late, I'm showing him off," she said as she snapped her fingers.

A rift opened and a large mechanical arm with a mallet came into view.

"That's Buster?" questioned Tony.

"Buster's too big to fit through the rift, only his arms and energy cannon can fit through the rifts," she replied.

"He has an energy cannon?"

"Yes, want to see it in act-"

"NO!" I shouted. "Do not fire the cannon. DON'T!"

"Why?" asked Tony.

"You're kidding right?" I said.

The mechanical arm retracted and a large, black barrel of a gun emerged.

"…"

"How…"

"Enough to destroy galaxies, nuff said," said Jackie.

* * *

 **A/N: Writer's block. A writer's worst enemy/ disease.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	7. Update

**A/N: Hey guys D.W here, I'm sorry there hasn't been much uploads for any of my stories in a while. But I have reasons why I'm not updating.**

 **1\. Finals: Yes, finals. Test and projects galore. No time to goof off as what they say.**

 **2\. No inspiration: Right now ALL of my stories are in a hole. In other words, I don't know how to advance it, without being cliché. Keeping it original here!**

 **3\. Looking ahead: Or story planning as what I call it. I'm spending more time looking at The Rift's sequel, and Welcome to the Multiverse, a X-over story.**

 **4\. Life: Need I explain more?**

 **BUT! Do not worry readers! For chapters will come out soon. So sit tight and board the HYPE TRAIN! Cause these chapters are coming out swinging!**

 **Till next time Travelers,**

 **-D.W**


End file.
